The Cellar
The Cellar is the first location in Sylvio that a player will encounter. The cellar is also where the player will first meet enemies, play with the recorder and by the end of the level, acquire a vehicle. Achievements from this level include; Dr. Venkman, Entertainment, Cellar Silence, and Seance: Daniel. The spirits in this location will not seek you out like others, and will stay put until close enough. The puzzles in this level largely move around your trying to escape the cellar, by putting a car back together to bust through a wall. Notes From the Static The words in the static to be found on this level are; “missed a lot,” “prevent it,” “la la la,” “raining,” “explain,” “my god,” “hanging in branches,” “adorable,” “pretend it,” and “special.” Black Orb Words and Phrases “Light” “Down the hatch” “Button” “The yellow house” “Gasoline” “strapped down and buried” “Lever,” “Ladder,” “Wheel” “gas,” “no light,” “black” "Spark" "Vacation" Seance The Seance is conducted with Daniel. Bolded words are from Juliette, words with no special effect are what is initially given, and words in italics are words found hidden in the recording. Given what Daniel says, it's reasonable to assume he was connected with the Hensons and that he helped burn Robin. What is your name? “Daniel” “They tease me” “big head” How did you die? “Drown” “it was a storm” “can’t swim” Where did you die? “In the woods” “Did you meet the folks?” “Hensons” How do you feel? “Blue” “the woods” “we burnt her” Where’s your family? “Right here” They’re watching” Bobby's Reels # 9 Books At least three items of text can be found on this level. Text One Here's an old Brochure. ... "For Special bug and moth control - use Saginaw Bug Pesticide, the simple 1-2-3 treatment." ... "No pumping, spreading or sprinkling, just a fully automated spraying aerosol can." ... "Saginaw Bug Pesticide is based on the whole natural mists of Saginaw Forests. Spray directly on the creature and it's nest. Pay special attention to cracks, dark corners, hidden surfaces and wherever the pests may hide. Avoid contact with plants, animals, or children. Do not inhale." Text Two There's a lot of medical books. ... Seems to be on a beginners level, the ABC's of health checks. ... How to understand your teenager. ... Do-it-yourself check-ups. ... A pile of empty forms with questions about age, weight and lifestyle. Intimate questions about personal life, friends and family. ... That's about it. Text Three Welcome everybody! Today's Schedule: 9.00 Welcome! A few words from the creator of Have You Been To Honolulu? 9.15 Walk-through of today's tests and interviews. 9.30 Coffee and snacks. 9.45 Health checks and interviews commence. Check separate list at the wall for your scheduled time. 12.00 A light lunch will be served. 13.00 Health checks and interviews will continue. 15.30 We meet up here again to announce the winners! 15.35 Winners are taken to the helipad for departure. Don't forget your new briefcase! It contains everything you might need for a marvelous vacation! Everyone else meet by the buses.Category:Location